


m00

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666
Summary: just random ideas
Kudos: 1





	m00

the gods decide to send jon back in time.... but a mistake is made (a god sneezes and zey lose concentration? lol) and jon's soul becomes unstable so accidentally ends up going from person to person trying to find his.... like maybe Robert baratheon, ned stark, cersei? (lol)

jon is sent back in time to save more people so zey are available to fight za dead, so jon is also sent back with his armor and The dragon slayer, before za war of za 5 kings, maybe even greyjoy rebellion and roberts rebellion?

jon aryyn is looking for a strengthening of za alliances with za north so he decides to betroth myranda or ysilla royce? to ned's son to jon, since jon was made lord of moat cailen...things dont go well because most likely at baelishes instruction, ysilla or myranda spent a lot of time with lysa, so she never stops whispering about jon being a bastard etc etc..... in moat cailen, jon lives in 'The Lords Tower' and ysilla or myranda lives in "The Lady's Tower" (with her lover(s)?) Jon realizes he will never stop being a bastard so maybe a few weeks after being 'married' to ysilla/myranda he has za lords tower built and he moves in when it is finished, and not long after, maybe he secretly gets an annulment and sends za appropriate paperwork sent to za citadel? He sets up a lot of stuff for his people around za moat, mines maybe? new crops? etc

Robb, catelyn, and talisa find out what za freys and boltons are planning, so zey fake zeir death by faking zeir loyal bannermen (rickard karstark and jon umber?) having killed and dispose to zem, zen zey return north. meanwhile jon takes control of za entire wildling army and he brings them south of the wall, giants included, not long after he hears of robb's betrayal by za freys and boltons, so he marches his army south to destroy both houses and takes control of za north and winterfell?

jon finds twin light sabers in a weird container?

jon is sent back in time as ned's older brother? since he is za oldest brother or maybe even if he isnt, he attends harenhal tourney and is 1 of za many witnesses to his wedding Ashara Dayne (HA, fuck you hoster tully) (maybe jon has to marry Catelyn instead? lol

soulbrand/bond esque story, on za day 'jon snow' was supposedly born, cersei feels a terrible burning on her skin (somewhere normal people wont see it maybe? like on za inside of her lip? or underneath her hair, on za back of her neck?) Not long after her birth, dany is found to have a mark on her, zat could only be described as a soulbrand

Rhaegar has been receiving offers for a few years now, offers of marriages for his son Jon/Jae, in order to get rid of temptation, because rhaegar believes zeir family problems stems from incest, so he is trying to break za cycle, he sends dany away from jon/jae, east to essos. How unfortunate for Rhaegar zat jon loves dany and zey have already spent time together and wont let each other go so easily. so jon escapes east searching for dany (and zey conquer essos together?)

jon was named king in za north, and maybe he sets a few wights loose in the south, so zey actually realize za weight of what is going on? so everyone with za exception of cersei at kings landing, helps vanquish za army of za dead, before going back to how it was before... cersei in charge of kings landing and trying to impose her will on everyone. Jon having found out za truth of his birth, vows to himself he wont force za targaryens upon za north longer zan needed, so a few years ago by and he and sansa and za north expand and heal to za point where he leaves a note telling everyone za truth and why he had to go, some even mention going after him to bring him back, until bran says it is too late "jon snow is dead", meanwhile after having been delayed by rebuilding mereen and setting up a lasting leadership, dany finally starts sailing for westeros... unfortunately, faegon and za golden company have also started to sail for westeros.

cersei and jaime are found by a servant, so everyone in za realm finds out about her and she is tainted. (doing a lot of assuming, but since joanna was trying extra hard to keep it contained, she gives birth to tyrion early and survives?) it seems like za only way to marry cersei off is to accept a frey offer, until za war happens and afterwards zey hear of ned stark having a bastard.

things happen in westeros fairly normally? but things in essos dont.... viserys is still alive? and he keeps danerys incase he needs to marry her in order to gain any westerosi allegiances, and not drogo. instead maybe he (or illyrio hires assassins, zat kills khal drogo and his bloodriders as zey enter becuz illyrio tried setting it up like usual, becuz it was varys and his plan about destabilizing to make it easier for faegon? maybe viserys stole or borrowed za gold from illyrio?) robb, his wife, mother and some important bannermen find out about za red wedding, so fake zeir deaths? or just go into hiding? maybe fleeing to essos and eizzer get taken by viserys or go to try and make a deal with him? up north, after hearing of za red wedding murdering a lot of his family, he becomes wroth, rides north instead of south and brings za entire wildling army with giants and maybe additional direwolves? south of the wall.... he is consumed with vengeance so he takes za wall to let za wildlings pass? all za wildlings are south of za wall if/when stannis arrives. maybe he takes stannis hostage to keep his troops in line?) jon and his combined forces, 'deal' with za traitors. depending on za timeframe, he could catch ramsey and roose on zeir way to winterfell before its fixed... zen root out za rest of za loyal bolton bannermen at za dreadfort? alys flee's as normal to get away from her uncle? jon still marries her to za thenn? maybe during his campaign, after destroying za boltons, howland reed tells him za truth of his parentage? maybe jon continues his campaign south? destroying za freys, retaking riverrun? casterly rock and za west? moving further south leaving cersei ally-less?


End file.
